Memory Part II: The Battle of Takeh Fields
by Salamon2
Summary: As Digitopia invades the island of Tarel, the Takaishi Army can only enter slowly, Digimon civilians are killed with no remorse, and Kuroimon's plan is all but complete. CHAPTER THREE UP!
1. Prologue: New Birth

**Memory Part II: The ****Battle**** of Takeh Fields**

**Prologue: New Birth**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "So this is the long awaited sequal…"

Salamon2 says "Yes, it is also in a different writing style than the first and last installments will be, each chapter is a different perspective or no perspective like this prologue is…"

Salamon says "Sort of like that book you were reading a while back… The Killer Angels?"

Salamon2 says "Correct, so some chapters will be extremely short, while others will be extremely long…"

Salamon says "Well… let's get this fic finished so we can get back to normal drama of everyday life in Memory Part Three… Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon…"

**NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST FIC** _Memory_** YET THEN ****CLICK ****ON**** THE AUTHOR'S PROFILE, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LOST.**

**...0100101110101110...**

The news had spread quickly, and before the month was out, neighboring countries started hearing about the new children of Takaishi, several nations sent gifts, and promised to ready their armies more swiftly, some nations didn't respond at all, and Kari feared what had happened in those nations.

In Hida, Digida held captive the King, who had been thrown in with the common slaves for manual labor.

In Inoue, two monarchs were too distracted by one another to care for the problems outside the half island nation.

In Ishida, they responded with a congratulatory note that their distant cousins had produced child, and promised to have the army ready as soon as the invasion of their islands were put to a stop.

In Kaymia, there was no note, and no word from Kaymia had been heard since the mysterious disappearance of the Monarch's mother due to the invasion led by Tachikawa.

In Ichijouji, well the former Ichijouji, Digimon booed at the news that a Queen had given birth to children.

In Takenouchi a warm friendly note was sent from the Queen of that land to the Queen of Takaishi, it had been written by the Queen's own hand and Kari suspected the lack of practice accounted for the poor spelling and rough handwriting. Takenouchi said also that it was sending troops at the end of the next month and would appreciate to know where to send them.

In Kido, Digido remained supreme, despite Kido's attempt at re-conquering, and it happily invaded the farming Kingdom of Izumi.

No one had heard a word from Izumi, since it had been invaded, and Kari felt uneasy at it's silence, and although she didn't know it, she was right about her worry.

No word came from Motomiya, or Tachikawa.

But in Tachikawa, when the news came the Queen, she looked down at the child she herself had given birth to and apologized, before pulling out her dagger and started stabbing herself, the words from the prophesy still fresh in her mind.

And as expected, Digitopia sent no word, for even though Kuroimon had heard, he smiled for if his plan would work this minor little problem would be taken care of.

**...0100101110101110...**

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time: Chapter I: Myaki in ruins…**

**...0100101110101110...**


	2. Chapter I: Myaki in ruins

**Memory Part II: The ****Battle**** of Takeh Fields**

**Chapter I: Myaki in ruins…**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "What a boring prologue…"

Salamon2 says "But it sets up the rest of the story, for you won't really hear what those counties are doing while this battle occurs…"

Salamon asks "Fine… I assume the story will be more interesting from this point forward?"

Salamon2 says "I think so…"

Salamon says "Then let's see if our readers think so... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon..."

**...0100101110101110...**

Kuroimon smiled as he looked down over the city of Myaki, he smelled in the air the odor of freshly deleted Digimon. The city had changed a lot since he had last been there on the island; he had always hated the fact that most of the Digimon on the island had hated him, which was why now they were getting their well deserved punishment. The Parliament building had already been destroyed and Kuroimon smiled as he watched as his newly Digivolved comrades of Tankmon, MetalGreymon, and Mechanorimon bombed the city with bombs and shrapnel. His plan was already, all he had to do was find that worthless boy which was their monarch. He walked down through the cities.

His memories of Digimon, mainly Gommamon, playing in the streets seemed to be wherever he turned, the destroyed city that he stood all around within the body he had stolen. Soon the memories of what it had been seemed to shine above as if they were two realities competing for existence. But all Kuroimon had to do to destroy the image or memory was lift a hand and it would vanish, but no he watched on as the Gommamon and other Digimon played happily. They were playing mock battles, ball games, and racing competitions. But then Kuroimon turned and saw what he had tried to repress over those thousands of years, himself being beaten and teased by the Betamon, Gommamon, and Gazimon. He saw his once small white body being clawed, scratched, and torn. While other Digimon played, while other Digimon talked. Older Digimon passed and acted as if it were nothing. Then he saw his other past self, the blonde human walking and talking with Digimon, somewhat happy. His Tokomon self faded and his human self became prominent and the anger cooled, but then the image of being a Tokomon appeared and his human self faded and the anger returned, and he lifted a hand and all of these images vanished.

He stormed away from where he had dwindled so long and he marched immediately for the Parliament building, and he saw several bodies of Digimon, dieing, Digital Information streaming off of them. He smiled wickedly as the Digimon who had tortured his Digimon self were dieing. Then he saw another form, more recognizable.

"Betam… why if I didn't recognized the scar on your right foot I wouldn't have known it was you…" said Kuroimon

"King Takevi! Save us! You were right!" cried Betam at Kuroimon, this only made Kuroimon smile wickedly, his plan had succeeded.

"I am not your King. I am the Digimon ruler of Digitopia, freedom fighter for all Digimon who do not ally themselves with Humans, like you do. I look like him because it is my purpose to capture him, kill him, and infiltrate his army. Then lead them to their defeat. I am in possession of this body even though I am a Digimon, I was once a Tokomon which you, yes you Betam, used as a punching bag. I am so glad to return the favor…" said Kuroimon and he punched the rookie, who exploded into thousands of bits of data. Kuroimon smirked and smacked his hands against each other until it was clean of Betam's filth. And then a feeling over came him and he lifted a piece of debris, to find an unconscious blonde teenager, about sixteen. He smiled, for he knew this had to be their King, the renegade monarch he had overthrown. He stared at him, and laughed, his plan was all but complete. He reached down at his feet and picked up a jagged piece of marble. He then placed his hand on the teenager's left shoulder, raised his right hand with the jagged rock, and prepared to thrust it into the heart of Takevi, but as his hand touched the shoulder of the King of Takaishi, he felt a burning sensation attack his left hand. He quickly picked up his hand and examined it, dropping the jagged rock on the ground, and he saw that the body he possessed contained first degree burns, and soon, he felt as his feet touched the body of the teen, the burning sensation upon them as well. Kuroimon looked upon the body as he backed away. On the chest of the teenager glowed a symbol, a symbol that was the royal insignia of Takaishi, if flashed with a golden color, and at each flash, Kuroimon felt a surge of pain traverse throughout his body, he fell to his knees with the pain and grabbed his head, the wall that he had used to lock away the boy was cracking. But the flashing ceased as quick as it had started, and the mental wall which held Touchi in reestablished itself. Kuroimon regained his status and flagged down a Mechanorimon.

"Take this human to the hill we had been on, and do not do anything to him until I come…"

"I shall do what you say King Kuroimon…" said the Mechanorimon.

"Good…" said Kuroimon.

It was only a minor setback, but in the end Takaishi would meet its doom all the same.

**...0100101110101110...**

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time: Chapter II: On the Ferry**

**...0100101110101110...**


	3. Chapter II: On the Ferry

**Memory Part 2: The ****Battle**** of Takeh Fields**

**Chapter II: On the Ferry**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "How dramatic!"

Salamon2 says "Well yeah… I'm starting to think these chapters will be around 1000 words each, maybe a little more, but these chapters will be relatively short as compared to the first part's 3000 words per chapter. Also, as to the comment Gerjomarty made, you're kind of right, and yet you're kind of wrong, you'd have to reread and analyze the last chapter a little more, it is confusing…"

Salamon says "Isn't it… I was walking in circles after reading the last chapter…"

**...0100101110101110...**

Toulro (TULL-ROW) shivered as the ferry moved slowly across the strait of Tarel. It carried the last of the soldiers from the Army of Takaishi, and civilian survivors from the last battle.

"Brother?" asked Toulro.

"Yes Toulro?" asked Tukruk (TUCK-RUCK), who sat next to his brother and the side of the ferry. He did not seem to be could even though it was early morning and he wore rags with many holes in them. He instead looked out over the strait with a cold glare.

"Can I sit next to you to keep warm?" asked Toulro.

"Sure Toulro…" said Tukruk, and he nodded, and the four year old curled up in a ball in the seat next to his teenage brother. Tukruk continued to look out angrily at the sea, blaming it as though it were its fault that his mother had been killed. Then Tukruk looked out to the horizon, though the sun had not risen, the eastern horizon was glowing with an orange tinge. But despite this friendly scene, Tukruk felt an uneasy feeling in the air, as though things were deceiving him. And when he saw a large horn come up from the depths of the straight, and come straight towards their boat, his feelings seemed confirmed. Before Tukruk could draw breath to warn the ferryman to speed up, the horn crashed into his side, and missed his leg by several inches. Immediately the entire ferry was turned into an uproar as water came pouring in. Suddenly a Seadramon, and several Dolphmon appeared, and at their center appeared an Ebidramon, he smiled cruelly. He was large and looked like an overgrown shrimp/lobster/dragon combination.

"Destroy the ferry..." roared the Ebidramon. Then Seadramon again charged at the ferry, puncturing it again, and causing many people to worry more, the ferry was now sinking even faster. Tukruk, grabbing Toulro, ran for the otherside, but found he couldn't abandon ship just yet do to others doing what he had planned to do, jump off of the doomed ship. The Ferryman walked by, starring at the Digimon, then at his quarters, he walked below deck and locked the door, ultimately knowing it was suicide. At this Toulro suddenly whimpered in fear.

"Brother… I'm scared!" cried out Toulro.

"So am I Toulro. So am I." said Tukruk, and as Seadramon crashed into the side, Toulro, was knocked out of his grasp and he fell into the water bellow, which wasn't as far to fall as it had been. Tukruk immediately jumped and cannonballed into the water, after him. He looked around his surroundings, the soldiers, whose armor kept them from floating, were either grabbing on to innocent civilians to keep afloat or were sinking to the murky depths below. And then he saw his younger brother, fighting to stay on the surface, and calling out his name. After which seemed to curse him, for a nearby soldier also saw him, and looked at Toulro as though he were his only lifeline. Tukruk immediately sped up his swimming, grabbed his brother, just in time to keep him from being overtaken. Unfortunately he was then grabbed by the soldier, being pushed under, trying to keep his younger brother close to him, he jabbed the man where he knew it would hurt and was relieved to find that the soldier had part way taken off his armor and was vulnerable to attack. This gave him time to escape while the soldier, gasping in pain, sunk to the dark nadirs below them all. Toulro, immediately grabbed around his brother's neck, luckily he didn't weigh too much to weight Tukruk down too much. Most of the soldiers had been driven off to the pits of the ocean, and most of the civilians now tread water to survive. They looked to the ferry to see, it was about to join the soldiers, and then they saw that land, was not that far off, only about a mile, compared to the nineteen some miles behind them, so, using the sinking ferry as a distraction, they made a quick swim for it. Tukruk managed to hold on to his brother and swim with one arm, using a stroke that most lifeguards in the real world would be quite familiar with.

"Kill all of the humans!" cried the Ebidramon, once the ferry had finally sunk, but the humans had all vanished.

"They're already dead…" said a Dolphinmon

"Well that's a good thing, it would have been hard trying to explain it to King Kuroimon if anyone was left alive. Patrol the waters, start in the disaster area and work northward, they'd most likely head for their homes…" said the Ebidramon, and the Dolphinmon obeyed their orders.

Tukruk was the last one in the line of swimmers, but he did not fall into that sense of fear where the person would look behind them constantly, instead he kept looking towards the land, his final destination. It was about almost three quarters of a mile until they came to the land, until he realized that all five feet tall or taller could walk with their head above the water, and so the rest of the way, they walked, keeping their heads as the only part of their body exposed. Hopefully they wouldn't be seen, and when they finally reached shore, they all felt quite relieved to be on solid ground again, and made a vow, never to leave it again for quite some time.

**...0100101110101110...**

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time: Memoirs of a Prisoner**

**...0100101110101110...**


	4. Chapter III: Memoirs of a Prisoner

**Memory Part 2: The ****Battle**** of Takeh Fields**

**Chapter III: Memoirs of a Prisoner**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon2 says "Hey there guys. I know I haven't been around to update recently, call it my winter blues. It's a time period where I withdraw into a mini-episode of depression, but not seriously dangerous depression."

Salamon says "Who cares about your medical problems? Just get on with the fic!"

Salamon2 says "If I remember correctly, you're the one who has to start the whole thing!"

Salamon says "Fine! Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!"

**...0100101110101110...**

There were fields of gold, extending into the distance, as far as the eye could see. Three boys ran through the fields, two seven year olds, and one four year old. They were all brothers, playing a game of some sort, and they were happy. There was no war to tear them apart, and their mother loved each one of them dearly. Talena ruled over the land of Takaishi with a gentle but firm hand. Her husband would never become king unless she died that very day. The blonde boys, Takevi, Takechi, and Takio ran back into the castle from the fields of gold, the autumn chill in the air finally getting to their high spirits. But as they ran up the steps, the seven year old Takevi couldn't help but notice Takio had vanished from his sight. Takevi brushed it off, and continued to get to his mother, to hug her, his twin on his heels. Takechi, his twin then too vanished. Takevi didn't care though, all that mattered was his pregnant mother held her arms out and bid her son come to her. But just as he went to grab her in a hug, she vanished.

This puzzled the young Takevi greatly, and then he saw in his mother's place was a baby boy, his younger brother Touchi. Then Takevi thinking his mother wouldn't just leave Touchi here unattended looked around frantically. As he turned his head the scene changed, the fields of gold changed to fields of red, blood red. Takevi felt a weird coolness as the wind blew across his hands and he looked down at them to see blood red hands. Then he saw all around him bodies, bodies of dead soldiers, nobles, peasants, common people, and his family. There, amongst the dead, laid his mother, Takechi, and Takio. All were fully covered in blood, as were the rest of the bodies. Then, suddenly, the baby, started to grow and change. Touchi now was his normal age, but Takevi remained looking seven, and Touchi came forward to Takevi. His blood red eyes were quite evident, and Touchi opened his mouth in awe. However, it was not Touchi's voice that came out, the voice sounded older than it should have been, and Touchi changed. Next he looked to be about fifteen, and now looked very similar to him at that age.

"It's not too long until you join them, everyone who's died because of you… and those that will die because of you…" said the older Touchi. Suddenly an imminent feeling overtook Takevi, and he looked to his right to see another sight of horror, Kari with a baby in her arms, also lay among the dead, their bodies mutilated so they were barely recognizable.

"Before I destroy your beloved brother, he will be the one responsible to sending you through the veil of death!" cried the older Touchi, and he grabbed the younger Takevi by the neck and he started choking Takevi.

Takevi awoke with a start. That had been the worst nightmare he had ever had in his entire life. It was shocking, so gory, so scary, so real, and yet so true. Takevi got up from the laying position he had been in, into a sitting position, with his legs being hugged to his chest. He then began to cry, like he hadn't since his mother's death, when he had sworn he would never cry again. He didn't like the idea of being King, of being a leader, but he was the only one to do it, and he had to. His thoughts going back to the dream provoked a little voice of despair which now over took his thoughts.

'Mom died because of you… you wished she would die when she wouldn't allow you and your brothers to run around the village without supervision… the last words you said were "I wish you were dead!"… You could have saved Takechi and Takio, instead of leaving them like the coward you are to their deaths… And now that you're in this prison, no matter how makeshift and falling apart it is, Kari and your child will die! The whole world will be conquered, and it's all your fault… countless have died because of you, and yet you do not die, because you don't deserve a release on life… you deserve to live with what you've brought upon the world!' cried the voice. Takevi just wept at these harsh words, as he sat in the cold dirty jail cell.

"My son! Do not believe the lies that your doubt and despair create!" cried a voice, and Takevi looked up to see floating in front of him a white mist. A light came from the center of it, blinding him for but a moment. Then, before him stood his mother in ghostly form, looking as she had the last time he had seen her alive.

"Momma! Momma, I'm so sorry for wishing-" cried Takevi, forgetting his adolescent preoccupation with appearance.

"Yes my darling Takevi, it is me. It's not you're fault that I was poisoned, Taelna will get what she deserves soon. However, that is not the reason I came here. I have come to tell you what has happened, what is happening, and what is to happen" said Queen Talena, his mother.

"What do you mean?" asked Takevi. He was sounding more childlike with the passing moment.

"My son, the being you fight is Kuroimon, who is an ancient terror. When he was human he almost murdered his entire family. At the moment, there is a battle within him, which will keep him occupied for a while longer, you must take this opportunity to find a way to escape from this cell" said Talena

"But why? I mean the Tarelans are almost all dead, and those that are left are guaranteed to be those unable to help in the fight. My troops are caught on the other side of the strait. There is no hope for Takaishi anymore. Momma, take me with you, back to heaven" said Takevi

"You can not come my son. You're time is to yet to come. You have yet to do important work. Work which will decide the entire fate of whether good or evil shall triumph over the other, or whether the struggle will continue. You have to fight my son. Fight for your throne, for your land, fight for your people, fight for hope, fight for Kari, and fight for your children who have yet to see this world" said Talena

"Children!" said Takevi in disbelief

"Yes. Kari gave birth to quadruplets, two pairs of twins. How can they have a life without you there to show them how to lead it?" asked Talena

"But what if I mess up Momma? What if I only end up making things worse?" asked Takevi

"Take a look at the diamond on your necklace. See how there's an imperfection in it? That's what makes the diamond beautiful. Imperfections, or mess ups come with the package of life. They're what makes life interesting. Also, notice that the stone is still okay around that imperfection. Which just goes to show you that life goes on. You deal with the mess ups and move forward. Now my son, it's time to leave. I only have my love and not a hug, to give you" said Talena. Then his mother smiled warmly, and lovingly at her son, and vanished in another wave of bright light.

Takevi regained normal thoughts, and began thinking over what his mother had said. He then began to dig next to the door. He would have to hurry, if he wanted to escape before dawn.

**...0100101110101110...**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**...0100101110101110...**

**Next Time: Chapter IV: Surviving the Apocalypse**

**...0100101110101110...**


End file.
